


In love with Adam Sackler

by authoramluciano



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam Sackler - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoramluciano/pseuds/authoramluciano
Summary: You are Adam Sackler's roommate and at three in the morning, he comes in slamming the door.
Kudos: 20





	In love with Adam Sackler

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Adam Driver fanfic, so I hope it's okay. Please enjoy!

You wake up with a jolt, grabbing the nearest thing. The bat you sleep next to. It's New York and there's lots of break-ins happening lately. You open the door, ready to strike but you see Adam grabbing another thing. The stuff on the coffee table.

“Adam! What the hell?" I yell, still carrying the bat in my hand. I look to see the broken lamp I just bought today... "Adam- I just bought this lamp!" I yell, looking up at him.

"Sorry-" Adam runs his hands through his sweaty long hair, making me shake my head. I start cleaning up the mess. Adam is always the one to make messes. Always breaking things.

“Why are you upset?" I ask, shaking my head. That was a stupid question. Cause it was either about Hannah or Jessa. Mostly Hannah. "If you broke my brand new lamp over Hannah or Jessa I'm beating you with this bat." I look up at him, and he bends down to help me with the broken pieces.

"She- she just gets under my fucking skin." Adam grabs a few pieces, look up at me.

“Adam- I already gave you all the advice I had in me. Only you can choose what to do with it." I stand up, walking over to the trash. Yelping at a sudden pain in my foot. "Fuck!" I yell, making Adam stand up looking at me with confusion. I never cuss, especially around Adam.

"Y/N, you never cuss-"

“I know that Adam! Fuck! I think I got a piece of glass in my foot. Ow, Adam. Help!" I plead, making me pick me up off the ground and sit me on-top of the kitchen table. He makes me put the broken shards I have in my hands, into his so he can throw them away. After he is done, he comes back over and lifts my foot up.

“I- I don't see anything." Adam looks up at me, and I look down at him like he is crazy. "Wait! Found it!" I go to tell him to grab a pair of tweezers from the bathroom, but I suddenly feel him pull something out of my foot.

"Adam!" I yell, squeezing my eyes shut in pain.

"There you go." He says, making me look at him. I see a long shard, with blood on it. "I feel sick." Adam stares at the bloody glass in his hand looking like he's about to pass out.

"Adam, I swear to god if you pass out... I'm the one bleeding!" I yell, making me look up at me. "Adam?" He falls over, passing out. "Jesus Christ..." I shake my head, getting off the table and going into the bathroom. He will wake up, eventually. I grab the first aid kit, cleaning my foot and wrapping it in a bandage. When I am finishing up, Adam is standing in the doorway. I stand up, limping and push him away from the doorway.

Adam doesn't budge cause of his 6'3 height. He's a freaking tree compared to my 5'4 height... What's up with Adam surrounding himself with short women? Doesn't his back hurt from always having to bend down?

Adam finally gets out of my way, and I limp back over to the mess in the living room. But he stops me.

“I made the mess. I will clean it." Adam says, shocking me. He once told me the story of when he lived in his old apartment and how be completely destroyed his house and he left it like that for months. Until Jessa moved in and started cleaning up the place. So this was a sight to see...

“Okay." I hold my hands up, sitting on the sofa and watch him actually clean up the mess he made. After he's finished, he picks up the bat and looks at me confused.

"Y/N. Were you going to beat me with the bat when you first walked out?" Adam chuckles, playing with the bat.

"I thought someone broke in. I have to be able to protect myself." I laugh, and he puts the bat next to the front door.

“Well, I live here. So I can protect you." Adam sits next to me on the couch, trying to snuggle up against me.

“Adam-" I say, feeling his head nussle up on my shoulder. I can't lie... When he said that, I felt my heart skip a beat. I have always had a sweet spot for him. Always putting up with his anger and the girls he sleeps with in the room next to mine. But he is in love with Hannah... And he is doing stuff with Jessa. I- I can't.

I try to get away from him. Smelling his scent makes my mind go fuzzy. But he groans like a child, wrapping his large arms around my waist. Adam places his head on my stomach, giving me a clear view of his beautiful locks. I have always wanted to run my fingers through his hair, it just looks so soft, but I always fight against the urge.

"Adam. I'm tired." I say, trying to get him off of me. But not only is he 6'3... He is heavy as fuck- he could practically squash me if he wanted too.

“Then sleep." Adam says, starting to play with my stomach. I chuckle as he gets near my tickle spot.

"Adam- I meant in my bed." I push down at his arms, but he isn't letting up. "Adammm. I'm serious. I'm tired and-" He groans, loud and long. Finally, sitting up and looks at me. Gosh, those deep brown eyes...

I stop myself, standing up and limping into my room. I can feel his eyes. Watching me. I know he wants to ask me something. Something he always asks me every night.

"Come on." I sigh, rolling my eyes. Adam always wants to sleep with you. Not sexually. He just wants someone to sleep with. Cuddle... He says he sleeps better- and honestly, so do I. Adam jumps up to his feet, walking over to me like a small child getting candy.

We enter my room, and as I make my way to my side of the bed. Adam has managed to take off his shirt and jeans. I take a quick glance, looking away and bite my bottom lip. I undo my robe, and I remember that I am wearing one of Adam's old t-shirts he tried to throw away. I hear Adam make a sound in his throat at the sight of me wearing his shirt... I look down at myself and I am ONLY wearing his tshirt. No bra or panties...

I blush at the thought, thankful I am facing the other way so Adam can't see me. I walk over to my drawers, grabbing a pair of panties and slip them on carefully. Not giving Adam a show.

Adam, as always, is staring at me. Never taking his eyes off of me... When we first met it was quiet scary and intimidating. This large man staring at you. Always making eye contact. After a while, I got used to it. But right now, his stare is starting to intimidate me.

I lay down, sliding under the covers and face toward the wall. I can't look at him. Adam snuggles up next to me. His bare legs brushing up against mine. His bare chest laying against the thin fabric of his old shirt. He was getting rid of it because of the small holes in it. I feel his finger move slowing up my arm then into one of the small holes on my shoulder blade. He circles his finger in the hole of the shirt, making me squeeze my legs together.

"I know what you're trying to do-" I whisper, making me continue the action. I try to move my shoulder, but now his fingers goes to the other hole at the base of my spine... Right above my ass.

"You know you didn't have to put on panties." Adam says, his lip brushing against my ear. I take in a slow, deep breath. Squeezing my eyes shut as his finger, at the base of my spine moves in slow motions.

I am strong. I can resist. I repeat these, over an over. Making sure not to make any sudden movements. Then Adam stops, moving his arms to wrap around my upper body. His legs as well. He's a fucking Koala...

I let out a shaky breath I was holding in. Trying not to make any sounds. Hoping he thinks I'm asleep... After a while, I feel his body go limp and I hear a faint snore coming from him. It's hard not go hear it since his mouth is right next to my ear. I try to move him off of me, but it's useless... As always.

After a while, I manage to move my body so I am facing his chest. His arms an legs are still wrapped around me and now I am staring at the moles on his face...

I want to reach out and stroke his handsome face. Run my fingers through his hair. Kiss him on his nose. Stay like this forever... but I know I can't.

I'm in love with him, but he will never love me back.

Tears fill in my eyes, and I bite my lip refusing to make a sound. A few tears escape my eyes. I watch as the tear falls onto his chest, then onto his arm. Fuck... I look up at his face, his brown sleepy eyes looking at me.

His eyes look at me confused and worried. And I hurry to wipe away the tears and get out of his hold. I get out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a pair of slippers. I leave the apartment, racing down the flight of stairs and out the building. I sit down at the steps, pulling my legs to my chest. I quit smoking a year ago and now I am craving a damn cigarette. I can't breathe properly. I can't think straight. I can't believe he saw me cry... Over something so-

"Y/N” I hear my name, I look back and it's Adam in the doorway.

"Go away." I put my head in my legs, hugging myself tightly. Mostly because I'm embarrassed, but also because it's freezing. I feel something drape over me and I peek at it. It's a blanket...

"What's wrong, Y/N?" Adam sits next to me, pulling the blankets tighter onto my skin. I finally grab the blanket, thanking him in my head. Adam pulls out a cigarette, lighting it. He takes a drag letting out the smoke. But before he can take another hit, I grab it from him and take a long drag. I let the smoke out, coughing like a maniac.

"Y/N! What the fuck! You haven't smoked in over a year!" Adam takes the cigarette from me, patting me on the back to help me through my coughing fit. Once it's over, I honestly feel like the stress is off my shoulders... For a few seconds until Adam runs his hand up and down my back.

I move away from him, making me stare at me for a few moments. "Y/N, did I do something to you? Did I do something wrong?" He asks, hurt in his eyes. God, I hate when he looks like this...

"No. No." I shake my head, making him nod his head. I can tell he is relieved by this. He is always in trouble when it came to Hannah and Jessa... With any girl really.

But when it came to me... He was never in trouble really. Yes, he destroys things in the house but-

"Y/N?" He snaps his fingers in front of my face.

“Adam. We can't cuddle...anymore." I feel so stupid saying this outloud. "I-"

"Is this is about Hannah or Jessa-" Adam stands up, angry again.

"We can't be doing stuff like that! Its- it's not right!" I stand up, watching as he starts to pace slightly. "Adam-" he looks at me, his emotionless face. But his eyes are filled with anger. "I- I can't keep doing that because- because of the way I feel about you!" I shout, making his mouth fall open slightly. His eyes are filled with disbelief now. "It's wrong, Adam! I- I can't feel this way about you because of them! It- it just feels so dirty. I am a horrible person." I am now full blown crying, shaking my head.

I feel his strong arms pulls me into a hug. I try to move, but he pulls me tight against his chest.

"You're not a horrible person, Y/N. You're the best person I know." Adam says, sweetly. Making my heart swell. "And- honestly, I feel the same way about you." I don't think I heard him correctly... But when I look into his eyes. It's the truth. He has never lied to you. Ever. Always tells the truth, even if it hurts someone.

"Adam, what about-"

"Who cares about them. I haven't fucked either one of them in over a week." Adam waves them off, "I was upset tonight because I saw Jessa at the bar and we got into a heated arguement that was about you."

"Me?" I move out of his arms slightly, in order to fully look at him in the face.

"Yeah- but it's over between both of them." Adam doesn't like being to far away from me, so he pulls me back into his close embrace. "Let's get inside. It's cold as fuck and my dick is about to fall off."

We walk inside, and head back into our apartment. Once we are inside, I have a million questions flowing through me. But only one I wanted to ask.

"What was the argument about?" I ask, but he isn't paying attention. He is too busy taking off his shoes, jeans and his shirt. Then he takes the blanket from me. "Adam. What was the argument about?" I ask again, making me groan.

"Do we really have to discuss this?" Adam gives me a sad look. Almost whining. I nod my head and he groans in defeat.

"We got into a argument because Jessa accused us of fucking eachother. There. Now let's go cuddle." He tries to pull me back into my bedroom but I manage to move my arm out of his grip. Adam groans, cause he knows I want him to ellabroate more. "I told Jessa I don't want to deal with her anymore. That I am done. I want to move on with my life. That's when Jessa accused us of sleeping together. She tried to call you a boyfriend stealing slut. That's when I went off on her." My mouth is open in disbelief. "There. Noww can we cuddle?" Adam asks, grabbing my hand and pulls me into my room.

I am in shock... Feeling like the worst person in the world. Confused and angry. Adam stood up for me? Adam wants to move on from Hannah and Jessa. Does he want to move on with me?

I am so in my head, that I had not realised that Adam an I are cuddling in my bed. In the same position as earlier before I left the room...

"Am I?" I whisper, hearing my voice break.

Adam looks down at me, his large hand moving hair away from my face. He has never done this to me... "Are you what?" He asks, confused.

“Am I a boyfriend stealing slut?" I feel tears, clouding my vision again. Usually this stuff doesn't hit me like this, but right now. I am very emotional...

“Absolutely fucking not. Don't you ever think of yourself that way." Adam pulls my head to his chest, "Jessa an I were toxic for eachother. It was doomed from the start of our relationship."

Adam pulls me into his embrace and kisses the top of my head. For a second, I thought I was imagining it. Adam has never kissed me... But then he does it again. This time on my forehead.

I hesitate, but I look up at him. His brown eyes boring into mine. He leans down, struggling. But he kisses me on my lips. Soft at first- then more needing.

My hands move to his neck. My fingers brushing through the ends of his hair. I overheard how people speak about him. All the stuff he dirty stuff he does in bed... And I remember exactly how it made me feel.

Absolutely turned on-

His actions before faster, as he climbs on top of me and takes off my shirt. He grips my breasts, moaning at how his hands fit perfectly on them. His lips are on my nipples, nibbling and sucking. Making me gasp... My hands are in his hair, tugging at the roots. This makes him make a noise in his throat. Adams hand moves in between my legs, making me gasp.

"You're so wet for me. Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?" Adam voice is low, making chills run up my arm.

I nod, not trusting my voice as he moves my panties to the side and sticks two fingers inside of me. I gasp, at the fullness I am already feeling. I haven't had sex in such a long time...

"Mmm. So tight- I can't wait to get inside of you." Adam groans in my ear. Nibbling on my earlobe, nibbling on my neck. Moving on-top of me and his other hand is on my bare breast. "Fuck. I've always wanted to touch these." He looks me in the eyes, his eyes are dark...

"Adam- fuck." I am breathing heavy, feeling the pleasure building up. "I- fuck!" He shoves a third finger inside of me and his thumb starts rubbing my clit. "Fuck. Fuck."

"Are you gonna come for me you little slut?" Adam ask, his mouth going to my nipple. "Mmm."

“Yes. Yes." I moan, almost screaming.

“Cum for me you dirty fucking-"

I moan from pleasure and from his dirty talk. He doesn't stop pumping his fingers inside of me as I ride through the orgasm. His fingers finally leave my body, flipping me over so I am on my hands and knees.

Seconds later, he rams into me. I scream, like I've shot. Feeling his large, long length filling me up and stretching me wide.

"Adam!" I scream, as he starts pumping into me faster and harder. Fucking me like a damn animal.

“From now on you are gonna ask my permission before you cum. If you're touching yourself and you think you're gonna cum. You better call me first." He slaps my ass, making me groan in pain and pleasure. My head is spinning... "Fuck. I'm going to fuck all your holes!" Adam groans from the pure pleasure he is feeling. Slapping my ass again. "I'm going to fill you up with my cum. You fucking whore!" He scream, slapping my ass again and again.

"I'm gonna cum!" I scream and he wraps his hand around me and puts his fingers on my clit. We scream in unison. Cumming together. I feel our cum filling inside of me and his chest falls onto my back.

Once our breathing equals out. He rolls over off of me and I lay flat... Not wanting to look at him but he pulls me to him and now I can't look at anything else.

"I'm sorry." He breathes. "For what I said. I- I say stupid shit that I don't mean. I-"

I kiss him, moving my hand to his neck. I feel the sweat dripping from his hair. He deepens the kiss, moving his large hand to the side of my face. I pull away, looking into his beautiful eyes. Still filled with lust.

"It was shocking. But-" I start blushing, "I've never came so hard in my life." I smile, making him chuckle and kiss me. Adam pulls me into his chest and we fall asleep in eachother arms.


End file.
